Baby Steps
by ProcrastinatingPalindrome
Summary: Mako tries to teach his baby brother to walk.


"C'mere, Bo!" Mako said firmly.

No response. Bolin seemed more interested in trying to fit as many of his fingers in his mouth as he could than he was in whatever Mako had to say.

"Bo, come!"

Nothing, Bolin continued to chew on his fingers and stare up at his frustrated big brother.

"Bo!"

"He's not a panda dog, Mako," their mother laughed from the other side of the room. "You can't expect him to come just because you called him."

Mako blew out a breath of impatient steam. "I'm trying to make him walk!"

"I know, dear, but he's still very little. It takes babies a while to learn how to do that."

"I'm gonna teach him how," Mako said stubbornly, folding his arms and giving his little brother a stern look. Bolin just grinned at him around his sticky fingers as drool began to trickle down his chin.

His mother only chuckled and knelt down to ruffle his hair and wipe off Bolin's face. "I'm sure you'll be a good teacher. And since you're such a responsible big boy, can you do Mommy a favor? Can you watch Bolin while I start dinner? I'll be right in the next room, just come get me if he starts to cry or needs a diaper change or anything. Can you do that?"

Mako had perked up as soon as she called him a 'big boy.' "I can do that! I can take good care of Bo!"

His chest swelled with pride as his mother smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good boy. Now, just keep an eye on him and yell for me if there's any problem."

Mako nodded solemnly as she headed over to the kitchen in the next room, and then turned back to Bolin with an excited gleam in eyes. "I'm gonna teach you how to walk and surprise Mommy," he whispered loudly, "so we gotta get started now!"

Walking couldn't be that hard, right? The first step was just standing up. Bolin seemed in no hurry to do that, so Mako put his hands under his arms and, with a grunt, managed to pull Bolin up onto his feet. The motion yanked Bolin's hand out of his mouth, and he made a little noise of surprise at the sudden loss of his impromptu chew toy.

"Come on, Bo, you gotta stand on your own first!" Mako scolded breathlessly. Bolin was still leaning against him heavily, and holding up such a chubby baby was no easy feat, especially if you were not quite four years old yet. He gave his brother a little push back, hoping to make him use his legs to keep himself up, but all that did was send Bolin toppling over backward onto his diapered bottom.

Mako held his breath for a second, making sure Bolin wasn't hurt and wasn't going to cry over his little fall, before hefting him back on his feet again.

"I know you can stand up!" he huffed and puffed. "Just put your feet down like me!"

Maybe Bolin finally understood what Mako said, because at long last he straighten his legs out and managed to stand (albeit unsteadily and while holding on to Mako's shirt for support with both fists.)

"Good Bo!" Mako said brightly, and that earned a toothy smile from Bolin (or at least it would have if Bolin had possessed more than a few teeth.) "Now the hard part." Mako carefully pried Bolin's hands off his shirt and took a few slow steps back, waiting to see if Bolin could keep his balance this time. When he was sure Bolin wasn't going to fall, he stepped back further.

"Now walk to me, Bo!" he said, holding his hands out encouragingly.

Bolin frowned and stretched his own little hands out, wobbling in place. "Ma!"

"No, I'm Mako! Say it, Ma-ko."

"Ma!"

"Ma is what mommies are called, Bo! I'm not your mommy! Now come here!"

"Ma," Bolin mumbled again, looking down at his unsteady feet. He exhaled loudly and managed to take one shuffling little step forward.

"You did it!" Mako cheered. "Now do it again! Walk to me!"

Brow furrowed in utmost concentration, Bolin took another wobbling step. He moved his foot to take another, but began to sway. Before Mako could step up to catch him, he fell over flat onto his face.

Mako bit his lip in worry and hurried over as Bolin pushed himself up. This wasn't good. There was a little red mark on his chin from the fall, his eyes were rapidly filling with tears and his lower lip trembled.

"No no no!" Mako hissed, patting his shoulder. "Don't cry!" He was supposed to take care of his brother, but instead he made him cry. If Mommy found out, she wouldn't think Mako was a good big brother anymore!

Tears were starting to leak out the corners of Bolin's eyes. His face was screwed up, preparing to wail. Mako had to act fast. He took a quick glance towards the kitchen to make sure his mother wasn't watching, and tugged his cheeks out. Bolin's face relaxed somewhat from misery into curiosity, though his nose had started to dribble and he was still whimpering.

Now that he had his brother's attention, Mako stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. That finally got a quiet giggle out of Bolin. Mako continued making faces until he got to the one where he puffed up his cheeks and pulled his ears out, which made Bolin rock back and forth with laughter, tears forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Bo," Mako said softly, petting his brother's baby-soft hair just like their mother did. "You don't have to learn to walk yet if you aren't ready."

Bolin couldn't quite understand words yet, but sometimes he seemed to know just what Mako said. This seemed to be one of those times, as he gave his brother a smile and leaned against his arm.

Mako echoed the smile. "I love you, Bo," he said fondly. He pulled his little brother close into a hug…and then wrinkled his nose.

"Mommy! Bo's stinky!"


End file.
